The Meeting
by Pizzagirl5640
Summary: This is after The Search For Nova. Nova wants the Controllers and the Hyper Force to meet but is that such a good idea? I'm really bad this whole summery thing so just please read the story
1. Chapter 1

**Me: YAY! I fixed my word account so I can start to write stories again!**

**Nova: Oh no...**

**Sprx: I fear for my life!**

**Me: SHUT UP! I DO NOT OWN THE HYPER FORCE!**

Nova's Pov

I sighed as I looked at my golden necklace. It was shaped like a broken heart and was how I got to Elemental and back. Without it, all of my powers I have obtained from my years of training would be lost and gone forever. If I must say myself, I am very nervous about going to Elemental. I really need to ask the controllers if they would like to meet the hyper force. They have been practical stalking them for years! I'm also scared about Sprx. He had to go through all that trouble to save me and then I just made it seem all like a dream! Maybe I should wipe his mine of all memories of the past events? NAH! He'll be fine.

I walked out my room to see if anyone was around. No one was in the hall but me. I then quickly walked back into my room and opened my necklace.

"I created a place that's like my own world. Let me walk up the stairs to its doors and let me enter. There, I will return as queen." I whispered softly to my necklace. It does seem a little crazy to talk to a random object but who cares!

A portal opened before me. I stepped inside and within seconds I was in front of the door to my castle.

I was about to enter when I heard a filmier voice call my name.

"NOVA!? IS THAT REALLY YOU!? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN, LIKE, FOREVER!" I turned around and I saw the green girl herself, Hyper. She was wearing a long dark green dress and a golden crown.

"First of all, It's only been a night since I last saw you, and second of all, why are you dressed like that?" I asked Hyper.

"Haven't you heard? The royals told us that they were getting on in age so they needed some people to take their place in office. SO I GOT PICK TO REPLACE ONE OF THEM!" She explained happily. Why would they pick Hyper to rule anything!? She's going to be a pain. She's one of my best friends but she is really LOUD

"Who did they have you replace?" I asked.

"I'M NOW IT CONTROL OF THE PLANTS OF SHUGGAZOOM! I GET TO MAKE ALL THE PRETTY PLANTS GROW! YAY!"

"Where's Caroline?" I asked.

"The royals put her as one of the Councils, she's too young to be queen without the REAL queen guiding her." Hype said with the big, dorky grin on her face.

"Of course," I said as I attached the two broken sides of the heart on the necklace together. My clothes were then changed into a long white dress and a golden crown appeared on my head.

"Where's the rest of the controller?" I asked.

"Inside silly!" Hyper said as she pushed open the doors. We walked into the castle. I walked up the huge flight of stairs while Hyper just flew. Why do they even have stairs if all of them have wings?

We finally made it to the top wear I saw all of my friends. Holiday was teasing Tanny about something but it seem like Tanny just ignored her. Pinky was in the mirror applying makeup to herself. Summer was in the corner reading some type of book, TC was pacing around the floor, YanTay was trying to calm TC down.

"HEY GUYS! NOVA IS BACK!" Hyper announced. They all stopped and looked at me.

"Dah-ling! You will never believe the good news!" Pinky said as she walked towards me. That's when I noticed they were all wearing fancy clothes. Oh no…

"We all have been elected Royals!"

"Then I guess this is a really bad time because I know that we Royals are busy, busy, busy so I'll let you get back to what you were doing! Don't want to ruin your busy schedule!" I said quickly and then was about to walk out when I was stopped by Holiday.

"Hold on hot shot! Why the sudden interest in the schedule?"

"Yah! You never care about the schedule!" Hyper chimed in.

"Is there something wrong?" Summer asked.

I sighed loudly and then started. "You know that guy, Sprx? He is really close to me as you all should know. But since the most recent events, I feel really bad about keeping you all a secret. Not just to him but to all of the Hyper Force. So I was kinda hoping that you guys would like to meet them,"

They all just looked at me with the most confused looks. I knew this was a bad idea…

**Me: WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 1!**

**Hyper: This place is cool! I wish I would've came sooner!**

**Nova: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

**Hyper: NONE YA!**

**Me: COME BACK SOON! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Oh no

**Me: YAY! I'm finally updating this story!**

**Pinky: That's great dar-ling!**

**Nova: Um…Okay….**

**Me: Let's get this thing started! Again, I don't own the Hyper Force!**

Nova's POV

I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have even asked. Of course they were going to say no. Why does life have to be so hard?

"Are you crazy?" YanTay yelled. Of course he'd think I'm crazy. "We'd love to."

Did I hear that correctly? Did he just say that he wants to meet the Hyper Force?

"What did you just say?" I asked. I was sure that I misheard him.

"I said that we'd love to meet the Hyper Force." YanTay repeated.

"YAY!" Hyper screamed. "We finally get to meet the Hyper For-"

"WAIT!" Holiday interrupted. "How exactly are we going to meet them if they don't even know we exist?"

"She has a point Nova." Summers added. I knew I wouldn't get my way!

"Especially Sprx," Holiday said.

"The poor thing probably still thinks it's a dream!" Pinky added as she adjusted her tiara.

I knew they wouldn't want to meet the Hyper Force. I knew that I shouldn't push the subject anymore. But since I'm insane, I did anyway.

"I can talk to them. I can tell Sprx the truth. I can't keep you guys a secret anymore!" I shouted.

"I don't know Nova." Summers said. "This could be dangerous,"

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you as long as you're not evil." I said.

"Then maybe they shouldn't meet TC." Tanny said.

"I'm not evil anymore!" TC shouted. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let an evil person become a Royal!" He then stormed out of the room.

"Fine," Summers said. "We should meet them. But only if you talk to your friends first."

"Okay," I said and walked out the room. Now I have to talk to the Hyper Force. Just perfect.

**Me: Sorry that it's such a short chapter! I'm babysitting my brother and his friend at the moment!**

**Tanny: Why are you writing if you have to baby sit children?**

**Me: BECAUSE I CAN!**

**Tanny: Okay! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!**

**Me: See you next time!**


	3. Telling Sprx

**Me: Hola! (hello)**

**Sprx: I'm surprise to see you're back…**

**Me: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!**

**Sprx: Oh…nothing…**

**Me: You should know that I don't own the Hyper Force by now…I only own the OC'S!**

**Nova's POV**

Now I have to ask the Monkey Team if they'd like to meet the Controllers. How crazy am I going to sound when I ask if they'd like to meet some magical beings that apparently went extinct thousands of years ago? Probably really crazy, right? Why must my guilt take over? I'm pretty sure Sprx could have lived thinking that that was all just one big dream!

"I'm screwed," I said as I walked toward the forest that I found Caroline in.

There is another thing I didn't think of. What will Caroline do? She is kinda mentally unstable. She might

try to kill us! But right now I have to think about how I am going to convince the Hyper Force the meet the Controllers if they all believe that they're just a fairy tale! Why does my life have to be so complicated?

I walked deeper and deeper into the forest. I had to get to the center of it to unlock the portal back home.

A few minutes later, I got to where I needed to be. I grabbed my necklace and opened it again.

"Let me back into the place I came. Where I live in a world of hate. Evil is everywhere. That's why I must go and save the world who lives in despair." I said softly into my necklace and then the portal opened back home. The place of despair….

**Sprx's POV**

I had just woke up. It was 5:25. Kinda early for me, but I really don't feel like going back to sleep. I just can't stop thinking about that dream! I felt so really. I actually felt pain. It couldn't have been a dream! Could it? I just makes no sense!

I walked out of my room and walked over to the tubes. I kinda just stared at them for a while. I don't know why. I finally stopped staring after a couple of seconds and I walked into my red one and shot up.

I saw Anturi meditating in the corner.

"Hello Anturi," I said. He didn't really give me an answer though. He just continued meditating. I walked into the kitchen to see Gibson sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Sup Gibson?" I said.

"You're up early." He said. "It's kind of odd to see you at 5:30 in the morning. It's almost a rare occurrence."

"You know I was having a bad morning? Seeing you just made it worse." I said and then walked out the kitchen. I didn't really feel like talking to brain strain. I already had a headache!

I know usually Nova is up by this time. I wonder where she is. She must have been up late last night or something. But then again, the dream could have been real….NAH! I'm sure she should be waking up pretty soon. But Otto and the kid might wake up in the afternoon like always.

I kinda of then just sat on the couch and watched whatever was on TV. A couple of minutes later, I looked behind me for no pair of reason. To my surprise. I saw Nova stepping out of her yellow tube.

"Uh…Sprx?" She said as she walked over to me. "Can I talk to you?" She said. I looked at her face for a while. She had bags under her eyes but other than that she look the same. Same eyes, same hair, same clothes, same Nova.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"In private." She said. That's when I kinda of got nervous. I'm always scared when I talk in private with anyone, especially Nova.

I followed her to the top of the Robots shoulder. I was so nervous. I didn't know what she was going to say.

"Sprx?" She started. "You know that dream you had last night?"

"How did you know about my dream?"

"Because it wasn't a dream,"

My heart just dropped. It wasn't a dream? That means Nova could have actually been killed!

"What?" I said. That was the only thing I could say.

"Yah," Nova said. "And I really feel bad about not telling you guys about the Controllers."

"The who?" I asked.

"The Controllers!" She said a little bit louder. I guess she was getting annoyed. "Those people that helped you save me. Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem." I replied.

"I guess they became curious and wanted to meet the rest of us so I told them that I would ask y'all." She said.

"Well, I guess it would be nice to actually meet them instead of kind of just running into them in the forest like I did." I said.

**Nova's POV**

"The real problem I think is going to be Anturi. And maybe even Gibson!" I said. I'm so glad that Sprx isn't freaking out as much as I thought he would.

"Well, the kid is the one who calls the shots so all we have to do is convince him." Sprx said.

"Okay," I replied. "That's easy enough."

I was going to start walking to the door the go back inside and try to talk the Monkey Team but Sprx grabbed my arm.

"Nova?" He asked. "You said that the dream was real?"

"Yes, I did." I said.

"Was that kiss real?"

Great! Just more explaining I have to do! Just great!

**Me: Well that's chapter 3!**

**Hyper: HEY! Why am I not in it?**

**Nova: You can't be in every chapter!**

**Hyper: That's lame! **

**Me: SHUT UP! **

**Nova: We will see you next time…if we survive….**


	4. Meeting Hyper

**Me: I'm back with chapter 4!**

**Hyper YAY!**

**Me: I'm just going to get right into business! I only own the OC'S! Not the hyper force!**

Nova's POV

"Y-yes," I said quietly. "But it was the only way to put you to sleep and teleport you."

I didn't want to look at him, so, I just stared at the ground.

"Oh," Sprx said "Okay then,"

I looked up from the ground. That went better than I thought it would. Sprx either didn't really care about the whole event or he is just a really good actor!

"Let's go ask the others." Sprx said. "And remember, all you have to do is convince the kid."

Sprx opened the door for me and we walked inside the robot. Now it's time to convince the others.

Sprx's POV

I can't believe it. It's true? Nova really did kiss me! But I didn't mean anything. Did it? These questions haunted my brain the entire walk to the main room. It usually didn't take long to get there, but for some reason, I felt like an eternity.

When we finally got there, Chiro and Otto were playing some cool looking video game and Jinmay was watching them. Gibson was reading some huge boring book with the title "War & Peace", and Anturi was meditating.

"Guys? I have some weird news." Nova began. How is she going to do this?

"What is it, Nova?" Chiro asked.

"Have any of you heard of the Controllers?"

"Yes," Gibson said. "They're a magical alien race that went extinct thousands of years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Because they're not extinct." Nova said. In the corner of my eye, it looked like Nova was crossing her arms, but in reality, she was hugging herself like some kind of psyco!

"What do you mean?" Anturi asked.

"A couple of years ago," Nova started. "I was taking a walk in the city. When I was on my way back to the super robot, I heard screams coming from the forest. I ran to go see what the matter was. When I got there, I saw two odd looking girls being attack by some ugly looking monster. I defeated that monster and the girls brought me back to their home planet. When they presented me to the Royals, which is kinda like their government, I was crown queen of all that lived on that planet. When I tried to go home, they said they must keep a close eye on me to make sure I was safe and not in any harm. But last night, I was kidnapped and Sprx just so happened to run into some of my friends and he helped saved me. It seems they have taking a liking to you guys and would like to meet the people who their queen has been living with. If that's all right with you."

Everyone just kind of stared at her and Nova just kind of stared back at them. I didn't say anything because…well…because I didn't know what to say!

"I don't know, Nova." Chiro finally said. "This seems kind of dangerous."

"They won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt them." Nova said.

"What do you think Anturi?" Chiro asked. Oh no! He is asking Anturi for permission! The kid needs to realize that he is the leader of the team, not Anturi! Oh course Anturi is going to say no!

"If Nova says they won't hurt us, I'm sure it will be fine."

What did he just say? Anturi, the guy who thinks everyone might be a threat, just agreed to meet some weird alien race that no one has heard of in over one thousand years?! Well I guess I was wrong…

Nova's POV

"So it's settled then," Chiro said

"When do we meet them?" Otto asked.

"Right now I guess." I replied.

I can't believe it. All my secrets are about to be poured out onto the team. The place I go when I'm mad at everyone or when I just need a break is about to be exposed. But all secrets don't stay secrets forever, now do they?

"Wait!" Gibson interrupted. "How are we going to get to a whole other planet that is most probably a million light years away?" Why does he have to put his British logic into every single thing?

"We just teleport there." I answered. "By using my necklace."

"This entire time, the necklace of yours has been a teleporter?" Jinmay asked as she brushed some of her pink hair out of her eyes.

"Yes! Now are we going or not?" Sprx said kind of annoyed. Maybe he wants to get this over with. I know he had a few mishaps with some of the Controllers but I'm sure he will get over it. I hope.

"I created a place that's like my own world. Let me walk up the stairs to its doors and let me enter. There, I will return as queen." I whispered softly to my necklace. Hopefully none of them heard me.

The portal then opened up in front of us.

"Well?" I said. "Step inside."

We all stepped inside and within seconds we were in front of a forest. I decided that I didn't want the team to see my castle right away.

"Wow!" Jinmay said in awe. "This place is amazing!"

"It sure is." I said. They all looked at me and their eyes widened. They were probably shocked to see me in a long white dress with a huge crown on my head.

"Well let's start walking." I said. "My castle is just down the road. My friend Hyper should be there waiting for us."

"Oh no," Sprx mumbled. This might not be the easiest thing for him.

We finally made it to my castle. I was right. There, right in front of the gate, was Hyper, talking to a very annoyed guard.

"Uh…Hyper?" I began. "I have some people I would like you to meet."

Right after my sentence, the light green hair girl's wings perked up.

"Oh really?" She asked. "HEY! IS THAT SPRX?

"Oh God!" Sprx said under his breath.

Hyper came jogging over in her long dark green dress.

"Yes that is Sprx." I said. "And these are my other friends."

"HI!" She said quickly. "MY NAME IS HILLIARY BUT EVERYONE CALLS ME HYPER!"

"I can tell." Gibson said. "My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. Don't call me Mr. or Hal. Just Gibson."

"I'm best known as Anturi." Anturi said as he shook Hyper's hand.

"Hi, I'm Jinmay."

"I'm Chiro."

"You already know me." Sprx said. He's a jerk.

"My name is Otto!"

"Otto is a mechanic, just like you." I said.

"HOW COOL!" she said, her smile never going away. "COME ON! YOU GUYS JUST HAVE TO COME MEET HOLIDAY!"

We then entered the gates to my castle. This is going better than expected!


End file.
